As video signal processing speed increases, research is underway into a method for encoding/decoding an ultra high definition (UHD) video. An UHD video is defined as a video having definition four times or sixteen times higher than that of a high definition (HD) image. High-efficiency codec technology for transmitting a television signal containing the UHD video is being developed by some standards organizations for a single codec. However, current broadcast systems do not have a technique for transmitting the UHD video defined therefor. Accordingly, even if a method for encoding/decoding the UHD video is proposed, current broadcast systems cannot transmit/receive the UHD video.
In addition, even if a system to transmit and receive the UHD video is provided, it is rarely possible to immediately utilize the system if the system is not compatible with a conventional video transceiving system. Accordingly, compatibility with the conventional broadcast or video transceiving system is also an issue.